


意外事故

by trashcrusher020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 一点点角名治, 哈 - Freeform, 有女装要素提及, 还是不知道那时候在写什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 高三合宿 初交往设定 越写越歪 有点女装预警
Relationships: 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Kudos: 11





	意外事故

在他大大咧咧走向佐久早却踉跄一步扑向黑发主攻之后，宫开口强调：“我不是故意的。”

佐久早没接话，只是看着他。从匆匆换下队服后脑翘起的几根头发，到打了蝴蝶结的领口，再是髋部的裙子，格格不入的青春期，男孩抽长了的大腿，是故意为之还是纯粹毛毛躁躁？视线再巡游回宫侑不知怎么涨红着的脸——“真的不是故意的？”好像是在这么问。佐久早知道他不需要说话。

“好好好。”宫侑败下阵来，他放弃，比了个暂停的手势，“可能是有点不故意。”他摊手，把对他来说过短的裙子往下扯了扯。他其实没必要掩饰。佐久早也知道，他们两个都喜欢这样的把戏。

“你没有穿内裤。”佐久早问，明明语调应该上扬的句尾硬生生地压了下去。这是陈述句。从宿舍到体育馆，宫一路上都没穿内裤。应该庆幸今天是休息，不然被角名看到一定会落下把柄。他也有点觉得这次似乎太过了。

“嗯，对？”普通的肯定被迟疑拉得老长，佐久早的眼神压在他肩上。宫突然觉得羞耻，捏着裙角。想低头，眼神却撞上仰着的佐久早。那天他一脸苦恼地问治如何才可以吸引他家男朋友。穿裙子，宫治嚼着棒棒糖，想都没想，他正忙着和角名打游戏，工口漫画上都是这么画的，你还可以啥都不穿。宫治的建议一向坑人，他叫宫侑在佐久早生日的时候邮寄一箱消毒水过去。最后古森见证了荒唐一幕的发生——佐久早发line问他这是谁送的。侑君吧，他上次问了我你的生日。古森第一次被表亲已读不回，好笑地去询问宫侑——“去死”，宫的line截图，被歪歪扭扭的爱心覆满，附赠一张“臣臣生日快乐”的便签。

治是故意的,更要命的是他在几分钟之前——还没有对着佐久早的脸的时候——压根没有觉得这个计划有什么不妥。“我只是，”宫侑开始破罐子破摔，突然拔高语调，装作恼羞成怒。反正这也不是他第一次在佐久早面前丢脸了。“我和你交往两个月了！小臣！那次之后你连亲都没亲过我！”

说完他就开始后悔，应该说他从穿上裙子就开始后悔，虽然说现在他还是30比29胜过佐久早，不过裙子之类的一看就像是他无计可施自暴自弃的样子。饥渴婊子，他想到那些漫画里涨红着的脸。“请给我更多”，低声下气。粘着精液的睫毛和蒸成酡红的脸，还有微张的嘴。

“因为你有细菌。”佐久早看着他，还是那种平常看他的眼神。

天，我为什么要这么做，宫侑暗暗叫苦，他现在还坐在佐久早腿上。噗通一声撞向佐久早，两人径直摔在体育馆的地板上，主攻破天荒地扶住了他，初秋指尖的温度透着布料穿进腰腹，他还似乎感觉到佐久早手上的薄茧。

“细菌”，佐久早轻轻一个词堵住了宫侑反驳的嘴，他就应该知道佐久早圣臣是个例外，和普通正常高中生应该加以区别（形容词要棒读，他恶狠狠地想），从他亲吻宫，用着最平常的语气说“我们交往吧”，到宫大着胆子佯装疲惫休息时偷偷靠在佐久早肩上，再到现在——

佐久早知道宫侑喜欢他，他借此仗势欺人。即使最先提出要求的是他，但佐久早喜欢让宫侑掌控节奏，央求着他的下一步。宫侑时常有种被算计了感觉，像是自愿踏入捕食者的陷阱——虽然说他自己对佐久早的意外反应也乐此不疲。30比29，小臣还是嫩了点，他暗暗想。

“所以你只是想让我亲你？”佐久早的又一圈套，“只是”，他在暗示宫，而宫侑已经跨过陷阱。他点了点头，暗自为自己的节制感到好笑。

“跪下来。”佐久早带着不可置否的语气。佐久早发现他不买他的账。好吧，这次让着点你，宫跪在木制地板上。

佐久早从口袋里拿出独立装的橡胶手套，“张开嘴。”宫照做，手指进入他的口腔。

先是门牙，口腔两侧一共产生360千克的咬合力。佐久早的拇指和中指抵在他的下巴上，过度消毒的手指发干，食指抵上舌尖，指下的软肉微微颤抖。

宫侑试探性地稍微碰了一下，佐久早像是被惊到一样收了回去，看着宫挑衅的眼神，慢慢又插入。意外反应，宫以为他会在脑海里预演一遍。食指的第一关节，先是指甲盖，再是甲面和软肉穿插的薄皮，往后突起的指节，完成三分之一。佐久早手指细长，体温偏低，口腔中的橡胶气味并不是很好受。宫咬了咬手套，示意佐久早该快点了。双腿跪地的姿势，手又无处安放，膝前的软肉和骨头互相摩擦滑来滑去，要跪出印子来了，等会治肯定又要笑他。

佐久早伸入第二根手指。再到第二指节，他触摸到自己的臼齿，宫照单全收，舌尖在指尖颇有意味地往复。佐久早顿住，突然凑近，“口腔检查。”吐息轻抚宫的皮肤，他感觉脸上绒毛微微颤抖。佐久早的另一只手掰开他的嘴，液体抑制不住往下划，滴在地板和“他的”裙子上，腿逐渐使不上力，慢慢滑落m形压在地板上。这个角度宫可以看到佐久早微颤的睫毛。他凑低了点，下巴搁在佐久早膝盖间。

第三根手指，关节施加过度的压力，髋关节被挤压而碰到地板，下腰部受压，产生疼痛。宫侑的腰有点发酸。他挪了挪屁股。

突然佐久早抽出了手，涎液拉出长丝又瞬间断开，“口腔检查。”佐久早重复一遍，摘下手套，一只手向裙底探去，另外抚上宫的头发，“可以亲了。”

30比30

**Author's Note:**

> 还是 不知道在干嘛产物


End file.
